Pleather and Lace
by boyinterrupted
Summary: After Misty returns from a shopping trip, Cordelia finds herself entranced by the swamp witch's wardrobe choices.


Decided to cross-post this from my AO3 account.

So, I would just like to start this out by saying that this is actually my first time doing smut. I wrote this a full month before my other fanfic. I also wrote it all in one go when I was very sleep deprived, so it's probably awful, I'm sorry. This is also very awkward because I have literally never read any AHS fanfiction or checked out tags or anything, so I know nothing about ships or anything like that? As such, sorry if it's OOC.

Anyways, a few quick things I wanted to explain: 1) I chose pleather pants because I headcanon Misty as a vegan (Her power is bringing things back to life, do you honestly think she'd eat something that was once alive or wear dead animal skin?), and also so I could make that obviously very witty twist on words of the Stevie Nicks song, and 2) It was very hard to come up with nicknames for Cordelia, so I'm sorry if they seem out of place, I just googled nicknames and used whatever came up.

Oh! I almost forgot to mention, but I am always open to constructive criticism! Be as blunt as you want, as a new writer I am always looking to improve.

If you have any prompts, for this or other fandoms, feel free to comment or message or w/e! I'm hesitant to accept prompts on my personal tumblr and I don't have one just for writing, but I suppose if people want I could make one.

So yea! Thanks for reading, sorry it sucks~

**Rating: M for smut and swearing**

Cordelia was going to kill Madison.

As one of her oldest students, she was used to the girl, used to her ways. She knew the actress loved to go on expensive and exorbitant shopping sprees, it was almost a game to her, to see how much she could spend. The Supreme had seen her take Zoe, Queenie, even Kyle out with her, never returning with less than 5 bags each.

Cordelia should have known that it was only a matter of time before the diva took Misty out on one of her excursions; while the two weren't exactly friends, they were at least no longer trying to kill each other since the headmistress had claimed the title of Supreme, agreeing to be civil - or at least as civil as you could be with Madison, for the sake of the council. She should have expected this; in fact, now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure the swamp witch had mentioned something about going shopping the day before, Cordelia didn't know why she hadn't put two and two together.

Or perhaps it was that she thought she knew Misty, had adapted to her wild beauty and eclectic ways, enough that she was no longer so breathtakingly _entranced_ by the Cajun. Truly, Cordelia was a fool. This was Misty Day, the enigma, the woman she had been in love with for months now, ever since the swamp witch's late return from Descensum. And so, when Misty had traipsed into the kitchen that morning, announcing her presence with a cheerful, "Hiya, Dee!" she could barely contain the moan of pure longing that desperately wanted to escape her throat. Cordelia mumbled a greeting back, quickly averting her eyes to the coffee cup in her hands.

For nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Misty, clad in skin tight pleather jeans.

Yes, Cordelia was going to kill Madison.

The Supreme knew that Misty sometimes dressed on the risqué side, it was to be expected after living in solitude in the fetid heat of the Louisiana swamps for an extended period of time. She had seen the Cajun in crop tops and cut offs on several occasions, images that _still_ never failed to make her face flush and her heart skip a beat. This, however, nothing could have prepared her for this.

Cordelia watched Misty out of the corner of her eye as the woman began preparing her usual morning tea. She had paired the jeans with a fringed vest and plain black crop top, it was all typical Misty-attire, and Cordelia silently berated herself for being so caught off guard, for letting herself be so affected by the swamp witch. The woman was standing at the counter, just trying to make herself something to drink, and all the Supreme could do was stare, admiring how round and plump her ass looked, her long legs which seemed to go on for miles.

The older blonde bit her lip, trying to suppress a groan. She tried to rein in her thoughts, but failed miserably, her brain coming up with all sorts of tantalizing scenarios, fantasies that made her heart race, a steady ache building between her thighs. Cordelia imagined getting up from her seat at the table, slowly strolling over to the wild witch, tracing her hands down her back to cup her firm ass, before pressing herself flush against her back and rolling her hips against the younger woman.

She pictured Misty turning in her arms, pinning her against the counter while their lips met in a rough, passionate kiss. The Supreme saw herself push the Cajun up onto the cool marble surface, sliding her hand into pleather pants and warm, wet heat. Soon, she could practically hear the swamp witch's moans and desperate whines, could hear the girl plead and beg for her.

_ God. _Cordelia squeezed her thighs together as her eyes slipped shut, attempting to give herself some form of relief. In her mind, she had Misty bent over the counter, pounding her fingers into the girl's slick folds. Despite herself, she let out a quiet, needy whimper.

"Delia?" The hesitance in Misty's raspy voice caused her eyes to fly open, remembering where she was. She blinked a few times, before meeting the younger blonde's eyes, feeling her face heat up. There was a look in the girl's eyes, one that was almost.. Predatory. The headmistress swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. The witches stared at one another for several moments, eyes unblinking. Misty, who seemed to be studying the older blonde, licked her lips, before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"Morning, bitches." Madison strutted into the kitchen, Zoe, Kyle and Queenie not far behind her, calling out various greetings as well.

Misty jerked as if she'd been slapped, and the two witches quickly looked away, the Cajun busying herself with preparing her tea, while Cordelia hurriedly sipped at her coffee. Was it just her imagination, or did Madison send a knowing look her way? Cordelia was no stranger to the diva's teasing; she had been ribbing on the pair about their close friendship for months now, and had even made several blatant comments to the Supreme, thankfully when the swamp witch was out of earshot.

The actress smirked, opening her mouth to make yet another one of her snide comments, but luckily for Cordelia, was interrupted by Queenie, who was complimenting Misty on her wardrobe choice.

"Damn girl, look at you in those jeans!"

The Cajun blushed, staring at her feet as she grinned.

"Thanks," She said. "Though Hollywood deserves all the credit, she picked 'em out for me. And best of all, they ain't even real leather!"

Madison smirked as she took a seat next to Cordelia at the table.

"It does take a special person to pull off pleather jeans," She said, before turning to look at the older blonde. "What do you think, Cordy, can swamp rat rock them?"

The Supreme fought to keep herself from blushing, settling for scowling at the diva instead.

"Don't call her that." She admonished.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

The rest of the coven took a seat at the table, and an air of tranquility settled over the room. Cordelia sat back in her chair, enjoying listening to the group chat amongst themselves. She bit her lip for the umpteenth time as she felt Misty's pleather clad thigh brush against her own. The girl had sat next to her, bringing her chair closer, an unconscious gesture on her part. The swamp witch had brushed against her several times already, she loved talking with her hands. Other times had been deliberate; resting her hand on Cordelia's shoulder, arm or thigh whilst speaking to her, more often resting them there seemingly without thought.

The relaxed nature of the conversation allowed her mind to wander, and once again the woman found herself admiring her friend. She tried to sip at her cup nonchalantly, all the while eyeing Misty's stomach and thighs, watching hungrily as the muscles contracted under the fabric as she shifted. As the girl's leg once again brushed hers, Cordelia gave into the temptation and gently rested her hand on the Cajun's thigh, enjoying the sensation of pleather against her skin.

_ I wonder what it would feel like with her legs around my waist._ The thought nearly made her moan aloud, as she imagined sliding her hand up Misty's thigh and..

Madison cleared her throat, making the Supreme jump. She glanced around quickly, fearing that she had been caught, but no one was even looking at her. It seemed the starlet had just been legitimately clearing her throat, although the look on her face, even if it wasn't directed at her, still made her uneasy. Patting the Cajun's leg, she stood up and made her way over to the sink, brushing Misty's shoulders as she did so.

The swamp witch caught her hand, turning to look up at her.

"Where ya headin' off to?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

Cordelia smiled back, releasing her hand to tuck a stray curl behind the girl's ear.

"Just my office, I've still got to look over files for some of the new students." Since going public with the existence of witches, Miss Robichaux's had seen an increase in students, they were already at full housing capacity, with the new students due to arrive at the start of September, like a regular school.

Misty nodded, biting her lip as she looked up at the woman.

"See ya in the greenhouse after lunch?" She questioned, with a hopeful smile.

The older woman gave a small grin. "Of course." She said, patting the blonde's wild curls.

Once the Supreme had left, Madison turned to Misty, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"I toldyou the pants would work."

Ok, so maybe Cordelia had lied, a little. She _had_ gone to her office with every intent to finish pouring over the remaining files. She had started on the first one, at least. But after half an hour of reading the same page, over and over again, her thoughts continuing to stray to Misty, she was becoming more and more frustrated by her complete inability to do absolutely anything while the girl was around.

It hadn't helped that she had popped in just a few minutes before with a fresh cup of coffee for the Supreme, bending low over the desk to set the mug down, providing Cordelia with an extremely tantalizing view down her shirt. It also definitely hadn't helped when she, distracted by Misty's cleavage, had knocked one of the files onto the floor. Blushing she had stammered out an apology, starting to get up to retrieve it, only to be pushed back into her seat by a firm hand.

"It's alright, Delia," The Cajun had husked, smiling sweetly. "I'll get it for ya, don'tcha worry."

She had then turned and bent over to pick up the folder, giving her a spectacular view of her ass, the plump flesh looking even more delectable in those damn pleather pants. _Oh my God, _she thought, her jaw dropping. _I'm going to die. Misty is going to kill me. _Cordelia swallowed hard, desperately trying to control her lust before the girl noticed her ogling. Although she certainly seemed to be taking her sweet time, sweeping up some of the papers that had spilled out, straightening up the folder before slowly standing up and placing it on the desk, leaning over the furniture once more.

Cordelia watched the girl, aware of the fact that she was very nearly panting. The swamp witch turned to smile at her once more, except this time, Cordelia swore she saw the same predatory look in her eyes from earlier. Before she had time to react, Misty blinked and the look was gone, replaced by an equally dazzling smile.

"I.. Should get back to work.." The Supreme said, slowly, almost regretfully.

Nodding her head, Misty gave her shoulder a squeeze. Was Cordelia reading too much into it, or was that a glimmer of disappointment she saw on the girl's face?

"See ya at lunch, don't make me come drag ya out a' here!" The Cajun teased, a spark in her eye.

And Cordelia had watched, helplessly, as the girl strolled out of her office, an exaggerated swing in her hips.

_ Fuck._

Cordelia dropped her head into her hands, running her fingers through her hair. The ache between her legs which had been present all morning returned, now punctuated by a dull throbbing as well. She groaned, leaning back against her chair with her head raised to the ceiling. She would never get any work done like this. Sitting back up, she stretched; raising her arms up high and enjoying the sweet tension it provided. Her shirt had ridden up a bit and she idly scratched at the smooth skin.

Pausing, the blonde bit her lip as she considered her options. With a small sigh, she slowly slid her hand, a little further down, past the waistband of her skirt and into her panties. She needed release, she needed to be able to concentrate, without the Cajun slinking through her thoughts every minute of the day, the Supreme tried to rationalize. It was ridiculous really; she shouldn't have to justify why she was masturbating to _herself._

Sighing, she settled back into the chair, her eyes slipping shut, as her fingers slid forwards. She brushed her clit, and immediately her guilt and shame gave way to arousal. Pure need raced through her, and she rubbed gently, her fingers tracing slow circles. In her mind, she pictured Misty, firmly pushing her back into her chair.

"_It's alright, Cordelia," _The girl rasped in her mind. "_Just sit back and let me take care of you."_

She pictured the wild blonde straddling her, the swamp queen's plump, pink lips, meeting her own, tracing her tongue with hers, a rough kiss that ended with a bite. She leaned back further, letting out a soft moan as she rapidly increased her pace. Dipping her fingers down, she circled her entrance, wetting her fingertips before moving back up to her clit. She rubbed in fast, hard circles now, her palms tingling as she imagined cupping Misty's chest, her ass, the way the girl would look down on her knees, eating Cordelia out. She managed short, desperate pants as she rubbed faster still, she saw herself tugging the girl's pants down to her thighs, sliding her hand between her legs.

Unable to resist, Cordelia entered herself with 2 fingers, and imagined it was Misty's fingers instead, roughly thrusting into her. Her back arched further and further as she increased her pace on herself, circling her clit with her thumb and roughly slamming her fingers into her pussy, stroking that patch of skin that drove her wild.

"Oh, fuck, _Misty!"_ She gasped out. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, and hard. She threw her head back, gasping as her body shuddered and writhed in ecstasy, before slumping back into her seat, still trembling. She panted, eyelids fluttering as she struggled to come back down to reality. Slowly sliding her hand out of her skirt, she blushed deeply at how wet her fingers were. Now that her lust had been satiated, some of her guilt returned. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong, like she had crossed some invisible boundary between herself and the swamp witch, even if it was only in her fantasies.

_ You've got it bad, Cordelia._

Cordelia was starting to believe that she would live in a constant state of wonderment at Misty Day. It was the little things that got to her mostly, like right now, watching the girl skip ahead to the greenhouse, dancing impatiently as she waited for the Supreme to catch up, before finally darting forwards to catch her hand and all but drag the woman to the door. Truthfully, it was anything but dragging; Cordelia would follow Misty anywhere. She let the girl lead her, admiring the way Misty's wild curls bounced with every step. Without thinking, her eyes lowered, landing on her ass, still covered in pleather.

Cordelia swallowed, throat suddenly dry as she felt lust once more course through her veins. Thankfully the swamp witch didn't seem to have noticed. Lunch had been even worse than the morning; Misty had sat even closer to her, and every time they so much as brushed against each other, the supreme had to fight to keep herself from blushing. Every touch sent shivers up her spine, reminding Cordelia of how good it felt when she came with the swamp witch's name on her lips.

Misty flung open the door and was racing towards the work bench before Cordelia could even turn the light on. She giggled, appreciating the other woman's eagerness for a craft she had been taught for so long was worthless. The Cajun turned to look at her, a slow grin forming on her features, one which Cordelia couldn't help but return. Misty truly was a white spirit; she brought in so much warmth and laughter, she lit up the very room she walked into. The girl simply radiated joy, and in the Supreme's eyes, it was impossible not to like her. Even the terminally wary opened up to her.

Not for the first time, Cordelia found herself wondering how indescribably lucky she was to have the swamp witch in her life. Her mind flitted back to the Seven Wonders, when Misty had undergone Descensum, and she had almost lost her. They still weren't quite sure how she did it. Cordelia had sworn the girl was stuck, her body had even started to turn to ash, yet somehow she had made it back. Misty swore up and down that it was Cordelia who had brought her back, but the Supreme was still too hesitant to have that much faith in herself.

The Cajun saw the older blonde looking at her, and grinned, a question on her face. The older woman blinked, attempting to rein in her thoughts. Shaking her head, she smiled apologetically, crossing over to the work bench to stand beside the girl. Misty scooted closer so that she was pressed up against the Supreme, looking at her with concern in her storm-coloured eyes.

"Ya keep disappearing on me," She murmured, pressing closer. "What've ya been thinkin' about?"

Cordelia flushed, ducking her head as she busied herself with one of the plants. She paused, biting her lip thoughtfully, before turning to the other woman.

"I've just.. Been thinking I guess." She said softly, hesitantly.

"'Bout what?" The Cajun asked, lowering her voice as well.

"Everything, I suppose." She chewed her lip, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Things have changed. I mean, look at all the new students we've gotten."

"Ya must be so excited." The curly blonde beamed at her. "It's all 'cause of you, Dee. Ya know that, right?

She ducked her head, shrugging off the praise. Her hands fidgeted with the plant in front of her, giving her something to do while she chose her next words.

"I've also been thinking about us." From the corner of her, she saw the taller woman turn to look at her.

"We've all grown so much." She explained. "Especially you, Misty."

The Cajun blushed, a surprised look on her face. "Me?" She giggled, trying to laugh off her sudden nervousness.

"Yes, you." She affirmed. Slowly, she made her way over to the woman, her heart speeding up as she drew nearer.

"I-I care about you, Misty." Cordelia reached down to grab her hands, a shiver running through her as the swamp witch tangled their fingers. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She admitted quietly, finally raising her head to look at her.

The urge to hide her face was strong, the admission leaving her feeling incredibly vulnerable, but the look on her face as she said the words, the way the wild blonde turned to stare at her, a blush on her cheeks as she stared, _reverently_, gave her the courage to stare back at the other woman. Misty flushed, squeezing her hands before moving closer still, so close she could feel the Cajun's warm breath on her face. Cordelia was struck with the urge to wrap her arms around the taller blonde, so she did.

Misty reached up and tentatively grasped her shoulders, and she shivered with delight.

"Oh, _Dee_," The swamp witch breathed out, reaching up to cup her cheek. Cordelia had to fight the urge to nuzzle into her hand. "I care about ya too, so damn much, and you'll never have to live without me. So long as you want me around, I promise I'll be there for ya. I-I love you, Delia."

She blushed even darker, perhaps she hadn't meant to say the last part, and the older blonde found it all the more endearing, reaching up to cover Misty's hand with her own.

"I love you." She said quietly, simply. It was the truth, she needed no fancy statements.

"I love you too. Oh my God, I love you." Misty gasped out.

"Kiss me." Cordelia whispered, pleaded. The way the other girl was looking at her, the utter _giddiness_ she felt, her heart swelling with her love for the Cajun, it was too much. She needed her, now.

And kiss her she did. The taller woman leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. The Supreme gasped, while the swamp witch let out a heady sigh, sweeping the shorter woman into her arms. Cordelia moaned into her mouth, tightening her grip on the girl while their lips moved sweetly against each other. Their hands roamed, caressing hips and gently trailing up and down goose-pimpled arms.

Eventually, they ended the kiss, a need for air finally separating them. Together they stood, arms wrapped around one another. They panted, foreheads pressed together as Misty's eyes flicked from Cordelia's, to her lips and back again.

"Sweet Lord." The Cajun husked, and Cordelia grinned, her eyes falling shut at the girls wispy accent.

"Mmmm." She hummed in agreement, before drawing her lips back to her own. She placed short, soft kisses on the girl's lips at first, gradually becoming more and more passionate, until a particularly harsh kiss on Misty's lips ended in a bite. The swamp queen let out a quiet whimper, and it took all of Cordelia's self-control to keep from pressing the girl onto the counter and taking her right there and then.

Instead, she settled for sliding her hands down Misty's back, cupping her firm ass and squeezing lightly, as she kissed a trail down her jawline to her ear. Misty gasped, her hips jutting into Cordelia's, making the older women grunt and press harder into her.

"Is it bad that I've wanted to do this all day?" She hissed into the swamp queen's ear, lightly nipping at her lobe, before punctuating her question with a rough squeeze to the girl's ass.

"Mm!" The Cajun moaned throatily, rolling her hips into Cordelia's. "Is it b-bad I wore these.. So you would want to do this?" She shot back with a smirk.

The Supreme's answering groan hit her right between her legs, and she gasped out in pure pleasure as the woman pinned her against the edge of the counter. Kissing down her neck, Cordelia lightly bit the sweet skin. Misty let out another moan, this time louder, before tilting her head back to allow the older woman better access. Hearing the swamp witch's answering moans she bit again, harder, before soothing it with a soft kiss and gentle flick of her tongue, determined to leave a few hickeys. She wanted to leave marks all over the girl, to stake her claim and let the whole world know that Misty Day was hers.

Misty's eyes rolled back, before she cupped Cordelia's face and brought their lips together once more. Their kiss was much harsher this time, teeth nipping at lips as their tongues swirled, fighting for dominance. The younger girl pulled back, only to place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down the Supreme's neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point as her hands slid down to cup her ass. Her answering moans were like nothing Misty had heard before, she was astounded by how badly she wanted to hear _more._

Their hips canted desperately against each other, the Supreme pressing Misty up in to the counter, the edge digging in to the backs of her thighs. The shorter woman lightly squeezed the swamp witch's hips, then snaked one hand up over the taunt flesh of her stomach, under her crop top until she cupped a bare breast.

"Mist." The woman gasped out, her fingers pinching an erect nipple. The Cajun stared back at her, face flushed and panting, dazed out of her mind with arousal. The Supreme had never seen such a prettier sight, and she couldn't help but imagine what the girl would look like, sprawled out on her bed. The thought made her lick her lips, and she stepped back, deciding that she was going to take the swamp witch, right here and right now.

Misty whimpered at the loss of contact, but quieted down once Cordelia's hands reached for her fly. She quickly undid them, nearly breaking the zipper with how hard she tugged it open. Cordelia took a moment to admire the view; Misty leaning against the counter, flushed and positively desperate for her, when she again thought of the Cajun in her bed. The mental image made her pause, a question suddenly popping into her head.

"Mist," She breathed out. "Are you- Have you done this before?" She asked shakily, she hadn't even considered that this may be her first time, after all, she seemed to know more, much more.

Panting, the taller woman slowly shook her head. "I've never done anything like this before," She murmured. "But I want to." At the shock on the other woman's face, she quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her close to reassure her. "I really, _really _want to."

Smiling, Cordelia gave the girl a soft kiss, before tugging her closer. "Come on." She whispered.

Misty blinked, confused. "W-What, where are we going? _Why _are we going?"

Cordelia giggled at how adorable the Cajun looked, her face scrunched up in confusion. Leaning forward, she gave her another sweet kiss, than tugged her again.

"This is your first time, right? I want to do it properly. We're going up to my room, and I'm going to lay you on my bed and make love to you, ok?" The Supreme blushed as she spoke. As much as she wanted to have Misty in the greenhouse, it didn't feel right. It was her first time after all, it should be gentle, sweet, _loving._

Biting her lip, the taller girl nodded slowly.

"Ok." She said softly, blushing as well.

Hand in hand, the two left the greenhouse, all but running across the lawn in their hurry to get to Cordelia's bedroom. They couldn't keep the grins off their faces, ignoring the smug look Madison shot them as they hurried past the living room in their flustered state. Smiling, Cordelia gently led the swamp witch into her room, letting out a surprised yelp as the taller woman pushed her flush against her bedroom door, meeting her lips in a desperate, hurried kiss.

"I need ya bad." The Cajun whispered huskily, swiping her tongue out to trace Cordelia's bottom lip.

"You've got me." The Supreme said softly, tenderly kissing the girl.

Grabbing her hand once more, she led the swamp witch over to her bed, before pulling her flush against her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate, both of them moaning as their tongues swirled idly. Slowly, Cordelia pulled the girl's vest off, tossing it aside before reaching for her crop top. Misty raised her arms, pulling back from the kiss so Cordelia could take off her shirt.

Misty blushed as her arms fell awkwardly to her sides, for a moment she wanted to cover herself, but the look in the Supreme's eyes made her reconsider.

"God, you're so gorgeous." Her lover moaned, raking her eyes over the Cajun's naked flesh.

Misty smiled shyly, her confidence increasing with the shorter woman's desire for her.

Smirking, Cordelia pushed the woman backwards so she gently fell onto her bed. Misty giggled, before scooting upwards so she could settle back against the pillows. Her laughter quickly turned into moans as the woman settled on top of her. They kissed languidly, hips slowly grinding into one another while Cordelia placed open-mouthed kisses across the swamp witch's pale flesh.

"You look so fucking sexy in these damn pants, baby," The Supreme hissed out as she admired Misty, sprawled on her bed. "I had to touch myself after you picked up that folder in my office. Tell me, did you bend over like that on purpose?" Cordelia leaned up to nip at her ear.

Moaning, the Cajun threw her head back and nodded, chewing her bottom lip as she thrusted her hips up at the other woman. Cordelia hummed out a "thought so" before trailing kisses down her neck, towards beautiful, soft breasts.

Her mouth reached her chest, and she circled her breast with light kisses, before taking a nipple into her mouth. Misty cried out her name, her back arching as the girls hands tangled into her normally neat strands. She swirled her tongue around the flesh, gently raking over the erect peak with her teeth, before capturing it in her mouth. The swamp witch let out a low moan, her hands moving down to rest on Cordelia's shoulders as she kissed over to her other nipple to repeat the process, her hand sliding up to massage the neglected breast.

Gasping, her hips grinded up into the Supreme's. Misty snaked her hands down, attempting to take off her shirt, however, she grew increasingly frustrated as she tried to undo her buttons, eventually growling and cursing for Dee to just _take her damn shirt off._ Cordelia giggled softly, enjoying teasing the woman.

"Is something the matter?" she asked seriously, raising her brows in mock-concern.

"Damnit, Delia!" The Cajun huffed out, glaring up at the woman. "Take your shirt off, _please."_

Smirking, Cordelia slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, loving the way Misty whined and pleaded for the Supreme to hurry up. Finally sliding off her blouse, she let it drop down beside the bed, before taking pity on the younger blonde and removing her skirt and tights as well, leaving her in just her lace black underwear.

Licking her lips, the swamp witch traced her hands up Delia's back, deftly unsnapping her bra before tugging it off her arms and tossing it aside, much like she had done with her vest. Leaning up, Misty wrapped her lips around a hard, pink nipple, gently sucking on the pebbled flesh. Cordelia threw her head back, moaning out the Cajun's name as she ran her fingers through wild curls.

Misty switched to her other breast, her hands slipping down to grope her ass, before playing with the waistband of the Supreme's underwear. She gasped, her hands flying down to grip her lover's wrists.

"Mmmh, nuh-uh Misty! It's my turn first.." Cordelia leaned forward so that the swamp witch was once more pressed against her bed. Pinning her arms above her head, the Supreme gave her lover a wicked grin, one that made the taller girl shiver in anticipation. Delia raked her fingers lightly down her skin, leaving pretty, pink marks that would look lovely with the hickeys she had left all over her neck and chest.

Biting her lip, the woman stroked her thighs reverently, enjoying the texture of the fabric. Hooking her fingers into the belt loops, she glanced up into the wild blonde's face with lust in her eyes.

"Time for these to go, babe." She purred, gently tugging on the pants.

Nodding, Misty gave a quiet moan before raising her hips, allowing the Supreme to wriggle them down the rest of the way, revealing black, lacy panties. Tossing them aside, Cordelia paused to admire the pleather jeans, the pants that had tortured her for most of the day, and the way they looked on her bedroom floor. Turning back to face the whimpering swamp witch, she gave the girl a feral grin of delight before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

She slunk down on the bed, kissing down the valley between Misty's breasts and across her stomach, swirling her tongue around her bellybutton before dragging her tongue down, stopping to place a kiss just about the band of her panties. She placed another one just below, and a third just above the crotch of her underwear, before placing a fourth and final kiss on the wet patch between her thighs. Misty groaned, her eyes falling closed as she felt the Supreme slide her panties down her legs and throw them to the floor, her own joining them a moment later.

Cordelia groaned at the sight of short blonde curls, she placed her hands on the girl's inner thighs and gently pushed.

"Spread your legs, gorgeous," The Supreme hissed out. "I want to see you, _all _of you."

A throaty moan escaped the girl's lips, followed by Cordelia's name before she slowly opened her thighs.

Cordelia's mouth fell open as her eyes fell on her lover's pink folds, the tender skin glistening with her need for the Supreme.

"Oh, _Misty_," She gasped out, licking her lips at the sight. "You're so wet for me, baby."

"Just for you, Delia." Misty purred. Cordelia reached up and cupped the swamp witch's face in her hand, biting her lip when she nuzzled into it. Misty glanced up at the woman, eyes glazed by her lust for her. "Please," She murmured, "Please make love to me, Cordelia."

Delia pressed her body flush against Misty's, giving her a soft kiss before sliding down, settling herself between two toned thighs. Bringing her legs over her shoulders, the Supreme leaned forward, gently kissing her lover's mound, she whispered a tender "I love you," before sliding her tongue in between her folds. Misty gasped out, before a low, pleased moan slipped past her lips.

"I love ya too, oh my _Lord." _ The Cajun hissed out.

Cordelia felt as if lava were running through her veins. Hank hadn't even come close to this, not even the fertility spell could compare with the lust coursing through her body. Lazily circling her clit, she sucked it gently before licking down to her entrance, lapping at her fluids. Cordelia moaned into her, and she felt the girl shudder at the vibrations. The Supreme lapped harder, enjoying her taste. She was already addicted, Misty was positively delicious.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Cordelia purred into her centre. Raising her eyes to meet the Cajun's, the girl gasped, and threw her head back, tossing an arm behind her as her other hand slipped down to her hip, reaching for one of the Supreme's to take. Delia smirked, grasping Misty's hand firmly as she resumed ravishing the swamp witch's sweet centre with her tongue. She squeezed her hand, eyes still locked on her face.

"You're all mine, Misty Day." Cordelia growled out, sucking her clit harder.

"Yours!" The girl gasped out, panting heavily. "All yours. God, I love you, ya feel so good, darlin'" She purred out, moaning contentedly.

Cordelia hummed against soft flesh, before increasing her pace. It had been a long time since she had been with a woman, but she remembered well enough what to do.

As the swamp witch gasped, moaned, and hissed out her name in between desperate pants and groans, Cordelia sucked, flicked and circled her bundle of nerves. She moaned as she watched her swamp queen writhe and thrash, arch her back and thrust her hips against her mouth.

Cordelia wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked so very badly, but she kept her mouth where Misty needed it, spelling the words out with her tongue instead, tracing various "I love you"s as she watched her lover's face contort with ecstasy.

Giving her clit a slow, long lick, the Supreme dragged her tongue down to her entrance swirling a few times. She heard the Cajun cry out at the loss of pleasure.

"What are ya doin'?" She moaned, before feeling the woman's tongue thrust into her entrance.

"Oh, Sweet _Jesus!_" She cried out, feeling her tongue pump inside of her. Misty brought her hand down to tangle in the Supreme's normally neat hair, crying out her name while she arched her back in pleasure.

Cordelia groaned at the honey-sweet taste, before retracting her tongue. Looking up at the swamp witch, she slowly brought a finger to her entrance, circling it before gently slipping inside. Misty was so wet, her finger slid in easily. The Cajun cried out, her walls clenching tight around Cordelia's finger, so tight she almost couldn't move it. She pumped her digit, allowing her to adjust. Slowly, Delia added a second finger to the swamp witch's wet heat.

Cordelia pumped her fingers in and out, slowly increasing her thrusts, her fingertips curling up every so often while the swamp witch trembled beneath her. The Supreme placed sloppy kisses on the girl's neck, nipping at the base of her throat. Misty rolled her hips, thrusting back against her hand, breathing out her name in between desperate pants whimpers. Cordelia fleetingly wondered how noises so unholy could sound so _heavenly_ to her ears, and pumped her fingers harder still.

The swamp witch's moans grew louder and louder, her back arching further and further until she was practically pressing up into the Supreme. Cordelia knew she was close, and as her thighs begin to tremble, she pressed her thumb to her clit, rubbing furiously and curling her fingers up into her.

She leaned forward to nip at her jawline.

"Look at me, Mist." She commanded in a husky whisper.

Her eyes flew open, her grey-blue ones meeting Cordelia's dark brown. In this light, they looked almost black, and a shiver ran through her at the sight.

"Dee," Misty panted out in a desperate whimper. "I'm gonna.." She let out a loud moan, silently begging for release.

"Yes, baby, let go. Cum for me, Misty!" Cordelia hissed out, biting the girl's neck.

Misty wailed, her eyes slammed shut as she threw her head back, calling out Cordelia's name over and over again as her body shook and spasmed, heat rushing across her skin.

Panting, the swamp witch collapsed into the bed, still trembling from aftershocks. Lowering herself atop her, Cordelia placed soft kisses all over the girl's face, running her hands up and down her sides, until Misty's eyes finally fluttered open. She grinned up at her with eyes glazed over in pleasure, staring adoringly up at the woman.

"Delia," She laughed giddily, wrapping her arms around the Supreme. "That was amazing-The best thing I ever felt, I love ya so much Darlin'."

"I love _you_, my swamp princess." Cordelia replied with a grin. Misty drew her lips down to hers for a slow, gentle kiss.

The Cajun Queen hummed in contentment, before gently easing up and flipping the woman, so that she was now the one straddling her. Cordelia gasped out, watching as the swamp witch slid down her body, placing kisses here and there.

"Mist," She breathed. "You don't have to"

"I _want_ too." She assured her. "You made me feel so good, I wanna return the favour. Will ya let me?" She asked, a pleading look in her eye.

The Supreme slowly nodded, as Misty flashed her a dazzling smile, before settling herself between her legs. The swamp witch gently kissed her folds before sliding her tongue past them, slowly licking up to her clit. Cordelia gasped, her hips bucking.

"You're so wet.." Misty murmured, before gently sucking her clit.

"Misty!" Cordelia hissed out, her back arching. "Fuck, this isn't going to take long." She puffed out between short, fast pants.

The swamp witch hummed softly between her legs, before burying her head in between Cordelia's thighs, throwing herself whole-heartedly into pleasuring the Supreme.

Misty alternated between circling the hard nub, flicking it with her tongue and sucking it, which proved to be Delia's undoing. She fisted her hands in blonde curls as she arched her back, screaming out the swamp witch's name. Misty gently brought her back down, before Cordelia dragged her back up into her arms. They wrapped themselves around each other, Misty occasionally placing chaste kisses on her face and neck as she watched her chest heave.

"Was it alright?" the Cajun asked quietly, nuzzling into the woman's neck.

"It was _perfect_, thank you so much, baby." Cordelia replied, kissing her temple. "Was it good for you?"

Misty nodded, kissing her shoulder, before pausing. "Actually.." She said, hesitantly.

"Oh God, what's wrong, I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, cupping the swamp witch's face in her hands and looking at her with concern.

Misty giggled, and shook her head. "Nah, Dee! I just, well I really wanted ya to take me in the greenhouse." She admitted with a bashful smile.

Cordelia chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Give me 10 minutes."

Misty licked her lips, staring at the Supreme with lust in her eyes. "What if I wear the pants?" She asked, a coy smile on her face.

Cordelia bit her lip. "Ok, make it 5."


End file.
